


And This is How It Starts

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Omega Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Tasers, minor consensual violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a young Alpha - he understands there's a lot to life he hasn't experienced yet and he doesn't really know the rules. Who the hell knows what's going on in their twenties? Lovely, sweet-scented Joel is thankfully not in his twenties. He knows how to make a fellow Alpha feel good. Somehow getting close and scenting and making out at Halloween parties turns into love (and the hottest sex Adam's ever had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To: Get Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceAHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAHope/gifts).



**Please forgive me for the sub-par writing, I don't know why this one was so difficult. *Hesitant voice* But it will get better?**   
  
**It'll fucking get smuttier, that's for sure. So if this is something you want to see more of,[let me know](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) :) Leave a kudos if you can, so I know if it's wanted**   
  
**(BTW: Thank you all for your Joellis prompts and I promise you'll see a lot of them)**

 

* * *

 

Adam came into the company knowing he was one of the youngest Alphas they had. Matt, a Beta, explained to him that a lot of Alphas his age were still in their asshole knothead stage and couldn't be trusted around the sweet-swelling Omegas that made up Achievement Hunter. Kdin and Lindsay were usually polite about the status difference but the Lads were always trying to rile Alphas up. They had the ultimate protection of Papa Geoff so there was no reason to worry about repercussions.

 

It wasn't that big of a leap that when he got put on Tech Support and offered a bigger part in the company he ended up getting paired on projects with one of the older Alphas, Joel. They didn't butt heads and their scents didn't disgust each other so it was a great relief. Adam quickly grew to admire the older man. Joel had the persona of a casually powerful Alpha who was good with people when he put in the effort and seemed to have a strong sway with other Alphas. There times when Joel was a complete mess and tripped over his words, constantly interrupting himself and getting flustered, but those were overshadowed by the few times Adam had seen the Alpha dominate an entire room with his presence and steal every speck of attention for his own.

 

With the “How Tos” becoming more popular they were paired together more often than not to work on potential games and do videos. Shoved inside an office Joel shared with Kerry and had fucked up AC circulation, Adam began to realize just how potent the older Alpha's scent was. It was savory sweet whipped cream on espresso, the smell seeming to trigger all his own scent glands in a way that Omegas often did with their plush thighs and curved hips. If he lingered it could seep into his bones and fill his head up until he was a dull, blinking figurine in the office. Some scents were just more compatible than others and Joel's nose was sharp. Adam was embarrassed to know the older man could smell his response to his natural scent but there was nothing he could do but keep a distance when it was convenient to do so.

 

It was damn hard to though. Joel liked to ruffle his hair and stretch his mile-long body out so it spread his scent out through the whole office. It leaked out from under the door and poured into the hall, Alpha musk clinging to the coils and turning the heads of those with every status as they passed. It was the pheromones of a single, healthy Alpha and biologically hard to ignore.

 

Adam was usually good with his feelings but a new kind started to develop the longer he spent around Joel. The man was funny and effortlessly keep up with him in all things. They liked some of the same foods and movies, they had things in common to connect over and those threads of familiarity grew quickly. When he hung out with Joel and the older Alpha smiled his chest got tight and a low simmer of heat started in his belly. It was the same kind of reaction he got when a beautiful Omega passed by.

 

But he pushed all that down. _We're both Alphas. It can never work._

 

o0o0o0o

 

Joel was friendly but standoffish at first.

 

Adam didn't really remember much about the day their relationship became more intimate but he remembered spending a few extra minutes in front of the mirror that morning. Brushed his hair, put in his favorite septum ring, gently rubbed in some clove-scented beard oil – he could recall more carefully choosing his outfit, but nothing extensive. It had been a simple gesture too. Joel had merely laid a hand on his shoulder and had commented that he didn't look as atrocious as he usually did.

 

The lighthearted insult and touch quickly escalated over the next few weeks. Joel developed an affinity for throwing an arm over his shoulders while they talked to people. Adam had grown a healthy respect for the man's personal space, what with his neurotic tendencies and his anxiety, but Joel began to break that silent rule by standing and sitting close to him when there was an opportunity. It felt like a privilege, an honor, and when he returned the gesture it was met with pleased smiles.

 

With the new aspect in their dynamic they grew even closer and their friendship deepened. They made each other laugh until it hurt and they often ended up fucking around for hours just horsing around. Each time they tried to make a “How To” they either ended up with only thirty minutes of usable footage or nothing at all.

 

Then came the day that Adam had his usually shared office to himself. Everyone was either sick or busy and he had a solid two hours where he was by himself. He got a lot of editing and sound-byte cutting done in the first hour, even sending Ryan some suggestions tweaks for the main site. About halfway through the two hour block the door opened only to be quickly shut and locked. Adam saved his work and popped off his headphones to greet the other Adam or whoever had come back.

 

Instead of one of the young guys he'd been assigned the room with he spotted Joel on the couch against the walls. The Alpha looked a little paler than usual and had his arms held out, hands clenching in a _gimme_ motion. Adam stood up with furrowed brows as he walked over. “Hey, man, you okay?”

 

“I'm fine,” Joel lied. “Just get over here.”

 

Adam was yanked down onto the couch and was about to say something but swallowed all the words down as Joel wrapped both his arms around one of his, tossing a leg over his own and burying his face in his shoulder. “Joel?”

 

“I just need your scent for a minute, okay?”

 

A minute turned to ten turned to twenty and eventually Adam felt himself lulled by the savory scent as the notes of distress faded. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of the other Alpha's head. Joel's vice-like grip eased and he started to rub his nose along the other's sleeve, breaths deep to take in all he could. Scenting wasn't usually done between two Alphas but Joel was older and if there was something wrong about this surely he would know?

 

Adam thought it was a one time thing but it became a usual thing for them. Joel would come in to his office or drag him into his own to rub his nose all over the young Alpha's neck or scrub his cheek across his shoulders. Adam wanted to talk about it, to wonder why Joel would scent with him of all people, but the man threw those big eyes at him and he forgot his protests. He knew he was a young Alpha, having only presented five years ago and growing up around Betas, and he had a lot to learn. He'd only been with a handful of Omegas and hardly any of them had scented with him. It wasn't as if they were doing something bad – their hands barely roamed and it was nothing more than platonic cuddling. And if he jerked off at night thinking about the older Alpha's scent – that was his problem.

 

Maybe it wasn't exactly normal but it became normal for them.

 

Joel's head rested perfectly on his shoulder and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

 

o0o0o0o

 

As the “How Tos” ran on, they started choosing games that weren't exactly two-player friendly. They would fight over the controller and tug at each other's clothes, jostling around to try and get the best positions. Kerry would joke about how cute they were holding it. They would scent lightly and bicker, snap their canines, but in the end they ended up with some great footage.

 

Joel hooked his chin over the young Alpha's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. He hummed and let his palms slide over Adam's generous flesh and squeezed, hugging him tight. The other grumbled and squirmed but a quick pinch to the side made him stop.

 

“I don't think this is going to work,” Adam stated after the older Alpha settled against him, the large office chair they'd chosen fitting them both.

 

Joel grabbed his half of the controller and dug his chin in harder. “I think it works just fine.” He nuzzled the man's soft neck and breathed in their scent, ignoring the way they died on screen. They tried to keep playing with appropriate commentary and their shared mic was working well but they kept perishing.

 

“You're not even trying,” Adam griped as he tried not to squirm against the man.

 

Joel hummed and waited until his friend was trying to do a particularly hard jump before he started nibbling just around where he knew his scent gland was. Adam shivered and bit out to stop but he wasn't listening. Instead he let his canines trail up until he hovered below his jaw where the beard was lightest and waited patiently until Adam took aim in the game before chomping down. Heat flooded through their bodies and Joel's jaw tightened in reflex.

 

The younger Alpha tore away and made his friend growl in a demand to return. Adam whipped around and shoved his knee between Joel's legs to brace himself on the chair, looming and flashing fang. He grabbed a handful of the older man's shirt and tried to come off intimidating but it was in the face of a blinding grin. Joel with his wide, beautiful smile and his unwavering stay and his addicting, savory scent that was more refreshing than a cup of coffee or any upper he'd taken in high school. He wanted to kiss the look off his face and bite his lips until they were lush and red and –

 

The door popped open and Kerry strolled in with his usual happy expression. Adam let Joel go with wide eyes. A cold moment of clarity had him in awe at what he'd done. He wasn't usually a knothead who rose to the bait and tried to rough it out with other Alphas. Hell, he prided himself on keeping a level head and rising above the usual cockfighting. His neck was warm from the bite and his body was thrumming. Biting another Alpha's neck like that was a challenge...wasn't it? It was a sign of dominance, a declaration that the other was inferior. But Joel was sitting in the chair actually pouting and it all seemed wrong.

 

Kerry's eyes danced between them quickly. “Dudes, no fighting in the office.”

 

“Shut up, Kerry,” Joel shot back, arms crossing over his chest.

 

“Knotheads,” Kerry scoffed before turning around heading back out. With the Beta out of the room, Adam managed to buckle down the instincts had reared up inside him.

 

“We should try and finish this,” he pushed.

 

“Whatever you say, goose.” Joel shrugged but didn't make a move to leave the chair.

 

Whatever almost happened did _not_ fee like a pissing contest and somehow that made Adam more nervous.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Adam lounged in the kitchen area and nodded along as he listened to Burnie talk about how he had to watch himself around the interns he liked because once he was comfortable with someone he got touchy. Flipping through the local e-newspaper on his phone, Adam agreed that they didn't need some kind of sexual harassment lawsuit just because their Creative Director was tactile.

 

“Just like Joel,” Adam added idly, flicking his thumb to get to the next article. He was a few lines in when he realized the older man had stopped talking.

 

“What?” Burnie deadpanned, smile falling.

 

Adam scratched at his chin. “When Joel gets comfortable-”

 

“Joel doesn't get _comfortable_.”

 

The tightness of the word made Adam look up.

 

“He doesn't get touchy either,” Burnie pointed out, tone afflicted like the young Alpha was too stupid to know what he was talking about. “I've known Joel since college and we've never so much as scented.”

 

Adam double checked his memory to make sure he wasn't more tired than he thought. He could clearly remember sitting with Joel early this morning in the man's office, both clutching coffee like it was their next fix and pressed from knee to shoulder. Joel had been checking the morning stocks on his phone while his head rested on the young man's shoulder, the two of them talking quietly about what they had to do during the day. He could still feel his friend's hair tickling his nose.

 

“Really?” his thick brow furrowed. “We did it in his office this morning over coffee.”

 

He hadn't meant for the statement to sound so provocative but it just came out that way. The tone triggered a snarl in the older Alpha and lips drew back in a sneer aimed right at him. Burnie had years on him but he moved as fast as any pissed off Alpha and was soon on him, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him out of his chair with surprising strength. Thrown off kilter, Adam was easily slammed into the wall and a forearm was put to his throat. It was a display that reminded him of late high school where all the Alphas wanted to do was toss each other around and try to prove who had a bigger knot.

 

A growl rumbled past his teeth but it was weak in his uncertainty. This was his boss, the Alpha Boss, and he wasn't sure what to do. A part of him wanted to bow his head and just submit but a bigger, more feral part of him wants to snap his canines and defend Joel's right to scent with whoever he wanted.

 

“What the fuck are you doing with him?” Burnie was pure Alpha now, eyes sharp and fingers curled tight in his shirt.

 

“We're not doing anything!” Adam snapped impatiently. “And even if we were, it's none of your business.”

 

“Like hell it's not.” The arm against his throat flexed and he went tense all over, muscles coiled to strike if he so much as _thought_ he couldn't breathe. “Back off my friend.”

 

Adam's fists clenched at his sides. “How about you back off before I make you back off?”

 

“I dare you.”

 

The flash in his boss's eyes wasn't exactly reassuring. “Get the hell off me, Burns.”

 

“I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at, _pup_ ,” the word was spat with degrading venom. “But if you're even thinking of hurting my friend, I'll-”

 

“Burnie!”

 

The older Alpha let Adam go completely and stepped away, both looking to the doorway to see a seething Joel. Those dark eyes cut between the two of them and his jaw visibly ticked under his skin. “Leave him alone.”

 

Burnie's shoulders slumped. “Joel...”

 

Adam was shocked to hear the new, submissive sound come out of his boss's mouth. It was a whine, a plead, but it did nothing but make the other's jaw twitch harder. Joel walked past Burnie with a glare before he got up in the young Alpha's space, putting himself as a barrier between them even though their height differences wouldn't allow such a shield. Long fingers came up and touched his cheek, trailing down to tickle at his beard in a way that made him smile despite the tension.

 

“You okay?” Joel asked lowly.

 

Adam nodded slowly and missed the fingers the moment they left. “I'm fine. Burnie's just being protective."

 

“How adorable,” Joel drawled with barely hinted amusement and firm, humorless eyes. “Why don't you head back to my office and wait for me? We can get started on the new video.”

 

There was a palpable tension in the room and Adam didn't want to leave it like this. “Are you sure?”

 

“Adam.” His name was clipped in a stiff, authoritative tone that sent heat straight to his gut. He could feel his cock stirring in his jeans and tried not to squirm. _Down boy._ “Go and wait at my desk.”

 

Adam nodded obediently and left with quick feet without looking back at either glaring Alphas. It was a stand off and the room filled with Alpha pheromones, a call that there was a potential mate nearby and all others were to back off.

 

“Don't you fuck this up for me,” Joel demanded with a tight, uneasy feeling knotted up in his stomach. “Don't you dare.”

 

 

 


	2. How To: Get A First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft seduction and a taser jab – the symbolism for their relationship didn't get much more perfect than that.

**For Eri, who is so abundantly sweet to me and inspired the hell out of this fic. Without them, probably wouldn't have done any Joellis. But they nudged me just right at the right hour of the night and now we've got a little fic here to love. Here's some more sweetness - and then the next chap will be smutty, I promise.**

 

* * *

 

 

As a pair they ended up arguing a lot but it was peppered with Joel's faux-reassuring tone and Adam's grit-teeth word spitting. Their bickering made it into a lot of videos and the fans expressed some worry about it, concerned that these games were hurting their friendship. Even Burnie spoke up about it and double-checked that they wanted to keep the series going. None of them could see the smiles on their faces. Even when they did get angry it didn't last longer than it took to look at the other and see the mischievous, victorious smirk on their face.

 

They jostled each other with digging elbows and heavy shoulders but sometimes that wasn't enough. In the middle of their most heated moments Joel would grab Adam's hand and nip his fingers or forearm. His teeth were large and so _Alpha,_ canines thicker than Adam's own. The sensation was sharp and got the younger man to yip despite his best efforts. It was a move that would force him to settle down just so Joel didn't know how much it affected him to feel teeth against his skin.

 

It was during Baking Simulator that Adam snapped back. They'd been very poorly working together to get a virtual cake baked. They'd each controlled a hand and had been threatening each other ever since, Joel suggesting instead of fisting an egg he just makes a fist to punch his friend with. They argued over butter for twenty minutes and they both knew the footage would have to be cut. Joel suggested the flour first and got snapped at.

 

“I want to do the flour last.”

  
“I don't _care_ what you want.”

 

“You'd be great in a relationship,” Joel observed. That got him a quick side-eye.

 

“I'm fantastic in a relationship.”

 

“Mmhm. I'll believe it when I see it.”

 

They were tangled over the keyboard as it was but they were squabbling right in each other's ears and it took the situation up another notch. The room felt like it was billowing up with steam and it puffed out more with each failed attempt. They tried taking turns, they tried moving on to other ingredients – but it all came back to the butter.

 

“Stop, stop, stop,” Adam repeated sharply. Joel ignored him and kept trying to curl the virtual digits around the pat of butter with no success. He tried to slap him away but the older Alpha wasn't yielding. A growl sizzled through his teeth and snatched up the closest hand. Before he could think it through, Adam sunk his teeth hard into the older man's porcelain wrist. He expected a shout of pain so the moan he got was like a white-hot shock through his chest. It pleased his inner beast and stirred up his Alpha blood. The swell of instincts to mark was surprising. The flesh was hot but didn't give and the taste that burst across his tongue was like the other Alpha's scent. It was savory and coated his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste what was between the clamp of his teeth. A second moan made him let go and sit back in his chair, wide eyed and slack-jawed.

 

“I-I'm sorry,” Adam stuttered out, mouth still tingling from the primitive bite.

 

Joel rolled his eyes and moved quick, curling his fingers around the young Alpha's hand and shoving it between his legs. Adam fumbled and nearly fell into his lap as his palm grazed across an impressive denim bulge. He wasn't sure what was going on but the heated gaze on him was threatening to smother him. “Did...I...do _that_?”

 

Joel tisked and leaned in, faces close, brushing his nose along the bearded cheek to get a lungful of his youthful scent. It was metallic and bright – he imagined licking a sun tattoo or sipping steaming tea out of a tin cup. “It's more than fine, pup.”

 

Adam bit his lip at the nickname. It was reserved for young Alphas and he'd only heard it as an insult but coming from Joel's mouth it was like highest praise. Heat radiated from the fat cock in his palm and he wanted to squeeze, to rub until he could feel his friend's moans pour across his neck. Joel was humming so happily against his pulse point and he wanted to hear more, see more...he wanted to feel flesh under his teeth again and that scared him.

 

“It felt so good.” Joel's lips brushed the shell of his ear and he felt his palm pushed harder against the older Alpha's dick. He started to curl his fingers and there was a tiny gasp as a reward. “Who knew you could bite like that? Maybe we should-?”

 

A sharp knock interrupted them and they barely managed to scoot away from each other before Burnie barged in. “Joel. RVB lines, let's go.”

 

Joel frowned and shifted his legs to hide his desire. “I'm kind of in the middle of a video.”  
  


“You've gone way over your time...for...” Burnie trailed off and his nose twitched as he cut the Alpha musk that had built up in the room. “What are you two doing in here?” Joel pulled down his sleeves and it caught his boss's attention. “What the hell's that? Was that – was that a _bite_ mark?” His glare shifted to Adam. “Did you fucking _bite_ him?”

 

“And if he did?” Joel challenged, rolling his chair in front of Adam to put himself between them. “If I wanted him to? It's none of your business.” He waited for Burnie to say something but the younger only stood there looking flustered. “So I'll see you in thirty minutes. We've got shit to do.”

 

“Just – just,” Burnie sputtered, “Don't fuck around at work. If you're going to put out, do it when you're not on the clock.”

 

“Asshole,” Joel cursed.

 

“Knot-licker,” Burnie spat as he trudged out. 

 

“Fuckhead!” he yelled at his friend's back, the world drowned out by the door slamming. “Yeah, run away, Burns. Always running. Dick.”

 

Adam frowned when he saw the ugly look on the other's face. “What was that about?”

  
“Burnie and I have been dancing around each other since college,” Joel gruffed with a wave of his hand. “But he's got Ashley now and I've got – well, goose, I got  _you_ .”

 

Joel's smile was like a heavy beam of sunlight through the clouds and he found himself smiling back like it was contagious. Those words rang through his head and Adam's heart was swimming, puttering around in his chest. It was an intoxicating feeling and it made his fingers tingle. He wanted to run his hands through Joel's hair and nuzzle his neck, scent him all over until they couldn't tell where one Alpha smell started and the other began.

 

“Want to finish this thing?” Adam offered, swallowing down the needy lump in his throat and putting on a smile.

 

Joel nodded and scooted up to the keyboard but got a thoughtful furrow to his brow. “So, what if we tried this for real?”

 

The next day they ended up sitting back to back, covered in flour, and laughing until tears streamed out of their eyes.

 

o0o0o0o

 

_Velvet Sundown_ was the worst game ever and Joel wasn't sure how Adam found it but he hated it with a burning passion. It was boring and pointless and the least interesting thing they've ever done. It was the perfect reason why they playtested. The taser and Adam's silly accent was the best part. They started to really fuck around and Adam started to flirt hard with a character, Mary, and the older Alpha did his best to cockblock the whole thing out of some petty jealousy. Adam was having fun, it seemed, but then the question came up. 

 

“Adam, what would it be like if we tazed you in real life?”

 

The look of horror on his friend's face said it all. “Uh, I think the first thing you have to do is ask. The second thing is finding a willing candidate.”

 

Joel tried to convince him that it would be better by surprise by the younger Alpha seemed dead set against it. After some minor back and forth Adam yielded with a heavy sigh. “I think the only way we can save this video is if we taze people.”

 

It wasn't even a few minutes later that they paused the game and declared a pee and stretch break. Adam went to the bathroom and Joel put his plan into motion. He shooed Kerry and one of the other young guys out of the office and turned off the light they'd been using so the place glowed only from the computer lights. He dug through his desk and found a small pink taser that he'd gotten as a gag gift when he'd picked up jogging a year ago. The habit was dead and now the gift could be put to use. He checked the voltage on the label and did some quick internet searching. He wasn't a novice to electrical play but he was very familiar with the toys he had at home and would have preferred them. He wasn't one to just grab whatever he could find and use it with a partner, especially not with someone he didn't have a relationship with.

 

What better way to state his intentions than with some sparks?

 

Adam came in and Joel stayed hunched over the computer. “Sit on the couch for a minute while I wrap this up, then we'll get back to it.” He looked over his shoulder to see his friend nodding. “Oh, and lock the door.” The click of the lock made him smirk but he hid it.

 

The young Alpha plopped down on the couch and tossed his arms over the back of it, head falling back so he could stare at the ceiling and take a minute to rest. After this he had to go help Barb with her computer and then he needed to edit this video to be put out in a couple days. If he finished it all today then he could knock off early tomorrow.

 

“You look relaxed. I want in on this action.”

 

Adam's eyes popped open as a warm weight settled in his lap. His mouth dropped open, eyes drawn to the way plump, denim clad thighs spread to straddle his legs and sit on them. Joel looked innocent with big eyes and frumpy hoodie billowing around his form but the pink device in his hand was far from it. He went to squirm away but a hand dropped on his shoulder to pin him to the couch.

 

“Adam,” Joel's voice was silky smooth and low to make him shiver, “I want to taze you for the video.”

 

“No way.” But he didn't sound nearly as convincing as he'd aimed for.

 

“But unlike that shitty video, I want to play test,” Joel continued as if he'd never spoken. “And then you can overact on film and we'll all get a big laugh. See? I've turned it down to its lowest setting.”

 

“You can go fuck yourself,” Adam husked, eyeing the device. “You're not tazing me, dude.”

 

A smirk crossed the older Alpha's face. “Good. Keep that attitude for the fans.”

 

Adam shook his head and he couldn't deny the heat pooling between his thighs but the fingers that curled along his jaw made him stop. Joel loomed closer and his mouth went dry, words failing as he sunk into the couch as far as he could. The older Alpha's features softened as he got closer, dark lashes falling low and pale, shapely lips parting. A shadow fell over Adam and he didn't have time to process exactly what was happening before their mouths were pressed in a kiss.

 

Joel covered him completely and he was trapped against the cushion, wide-palmed hand still cupping along his jaw and their hips slotted well, weight holding him in place. He didn't shut his eyes and he could see how calmly the other Alpha was kissing him like this was something friends did all the time. He tried to gasp in a fresh rush of air but all he got was savory-sweet Alpha musk that sent blood rushing to his cock. The touch was painfully sweet and there wasn't an ounce of force to it. It was a question, a gentle offer, and Adam gladly took it.

 

“No, wait...” Adam protested, light-headed and needy as the man's lips left his. Brief kisses were pressed down the line of his jaw and brushed through his beard, lips searching for skin to worship it. It took some nosing but Joel managed to find a scent gland to chew on. Adam breathed out the word _fuck_ and let his head fall to the side, lids too heavy to keep any longer. 

 

There was a crackle in the air before the pain bloomed in his shoulder. It wasn't horrendous but it was sharp and it sent electrified fingers out from a single point. Despite the way he bucked, Joel stayed seated in his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Their foreheads pressed and Adam glared at the other, lip drawing back in an agitated smile, but he shuddered and whined softly when he saw the look on his face. He knew a smolder when he saw one and he'd resisted in the past but Joel's eyes were dark and his cheeks were pink, teeth grazing over his wet lower lip as he looked him over.

 

“Did I hurt you, baby?”

 

The quiet rasp hit him straight in the gut and Adam allowed him a second kiss, seeking some pleasure to erase the static under his skin. The term _baby_ had his fingers shaking as they gained purchase in the soft, baggy fabric of the other's hoodie. Though the shock had taken his breath it wasn't debilitating. He'd taken punches that had been more painful. 

 

Joel nipped at his lip. “One more time.”

 

He tensed. “One more what?”

 

Adam heard the crackle before the taser was jammed into his thigh, muscles seizing all along his left side as the electric tendrils returned. He bucked twice and his moan mixed with Joel's. Once the shock faded he felt his cock half hard and his balls aching in the way they did before he got really riled up. He was ready to deck Joel, good kisses aside, but the older Alpha tossed the taser aside and started petting him. He stroked through Adam's beard and rained kisses over his throat, his cheeks, fingers kneading pleasantly at his shoulders to work out the tension.

 

“Good boy,” Joel praised against his lips. “You did so well.”

 

A soft seduction and a taser jab – the symbolism for their relationship didn't get much more perfect than that.

 

 

 


	3. How To: Get Things Started (Halloween Party Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Halloween Party at Josh's girlfriend's house - the story the boys wouldn't tell were a little different than one would think.
> 
> (Or - the chapter where Joel blows Adam in a bathroom)

**So I did pretty well on my finals but I somehow stumbled into a cold/random sickness. I wrote this, slept for six hours, then wrote the rest and edited at 3am. That's just a precursor, so if it's...crass or rough, it's because I am exhausted.**

 

* * *

 

 

The taser incident, the kissing, Adam wasn’t sure what to make of it. They hadn’t exactly worked things out afterward because they’d just lazily made out until the others had returned from lunch and then there was nothing they could say after that without the whole office gossiping. So they kept to themselves and shared looks when they passed each other, during their breaks, and across the table when they went out to eat with their coworkers. They play-tested and recorded and hung out like usual but there was something _more_ lingering under the surface. Sometimes their fingers would brush or they’d catch themselves scenting instead of filming their videos, but it didn’t go past that.

 

Then came Josh’s girlfriend’s Halloween party.

 

The music was loud but not pounding and there was a roar of laughter and conversation all through the apartment. A bunch of the RWBY crew had made it along with some of the regular RT guys that seemed to get forgotten about the moment the Achievement Hunters came into view. Thankfully those brats and assholes hadn’t heard about it and the rest were free to party hard without fear that it would get out of control.

 

Adam stood off to the side to get out of the main flow of people. He’d just opened a new beer and he counted it as his third along with a heavy shot of whiskey that Brandon had handed off to him on a dare. He’d managed not to flinch when he took it down and he’d won himself twenty bucks with a slap on the back. He had a healthy buzz going but he knew he was at the point he needed to stay low for a while so he didn’t embarrass himself. But fate had other plans.

 

“Whatcha’ doin’?” someone drawled before an arm hooked over his shoulder. Joel’s pointy chin dug into the other side and he pressed himself right up behind the younger Alpha. Adam sighed through his nose but let himself lean back. Joel’s scent was tainted with beer but it still called to him. “Checking out that Omega girl?”

 

Adam blinked the haze from his vision and realized that, yeah, he’d been looking straight at a beautiful blonde across the room. She was all legs with big ringlets, a cupid bow mouth and light eyes that crinkled cutely when she laughed at whatever joke her friend was telling her. Joel’s breath fanning across his throat stole his attention back. “You should go talk to her.”

 

“Nah.” Adam shrugged.

 

“What about her friend?”

 

The blonde was talking to a male twin of herself. The boy was so clearly Omega – smooth cheeked, bright eyed, slender, graceful throat – and he kept shooting flirtatious looks at the two Alphas.

  
“I bet he’d sit in your lap if you asked.”

 

Adam tensed but the older Alpha’s grip only tightened, lips skimming his ear. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

  
“If you asked him nicely, I mean,” Joel continued like nothing had been said. “He’d give you honey kisses and let you shove your hand down the back of his pants to finger that wet hole of his. He’d be dripping before you ever touched him, and he’d let you do it right here in front of all his friends. Who wouldn’t want to show off a burly Alpha catch like you?”

 

Teeth skimmed his earlobe and Adam flinched, pushing back into him. “Knock it off, man.”

 

“You could take him out to your car or back to your place and he’d be in your lap in a second,” Joel puffed, breath cooling the wet patch he’d left behind. “He’d sit on your dick like a champ and moan for you like a good boy, his tight little rim catching above your knot. He’d warm you up so well, all soft and pillowy around you fat cock. Tight as a drum, milking you for all you’re worth.”

 

Adam panted into the lip of his beer and tried not to get hard but it was damn difficult with the older Alpha’s savory scent tickling his nose and the whispered filth echoing in his mind.

  
Joel squeezed him closer and nipped at the shell of his ear. “How sensitive do you think those cute nips are?”

 

o0o

 

Adam wasn’t sure what happened between that sentence and now but somehow they made it to Josh’s girlfriend’s second, smaller half-bathroom in the back of the apartment. Even without a shower it was nice, fake stone sink and white tile – clean too. Though neither really got a good look at it because the moment the door shut the were latched at the mouth. Fangs nipped and tongues slid along unyielding lips in a command for dominance that neither was willing to give. Their fingers raked over flesh and tugged at hair, bodies driving into one another to feel everything they could.

 

Joel slammed Adam up against the wall and the younger Alpha's mouth fell open in a blatant moan. He was thoroughly plundered and it felt _amazing_. Sharp canines dragged over his lower lip and his belt was groped at until the buckle gave, zipper and button following suit under the strength of Joel's long fingers. They got distracted and started to nip at each other's throats, rubbing their noses into swelling scent glands as their hands found the curves of hips and asses. Both sighed and silently praised all the soft flesh and _squeezed_ until they were both straining against their underwear like teenagers.

 

Joel started working down Adam's pants and the younger Alpha panted quickly, heart doubling in pace. “A-Are you gonna'...?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Joel husked as his fingertips danced along the thick line of the other's boxers.

 

“Joel, maybe-”

 

“Listen to me, baby.” Joel's soft tone was undercut by the way he grabbed a fistful of Adam's russet hair until his vision swam, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes from the dizzy rush of alcohol and the sudden wave of lust. The older Alpha nosed at his chin, rustling his beard until the boy's nerves tingled and goosebumps cropped up all over his throat. Adam had barely opened his mouth to gasp for a full breath when his lips were taken again, bitten and licked in a way he was growing to crave. Their noses brushed and Joel's dark gaze was searing into him. Adam couldn't blink, couldn't breathe, he couldn't look away – his Alpha had his attention. Fingers hooked deep in the line of his underwear and his eager cock brushed the man's knuckles.

 

“You're going to come in Daddy's mouth,” Joel stated with an certain, commanding tone that had the younger Alpha's knees knocking together. “And you're going to make it quick so we don't get caught.”

 

Adam's legs almost gave out and a solid forearm was strapped across his chest to press him hard into the wall. Joel smirked and didn't look away as he dug his hand into the other's boxers and gripped his cock by the base, feeling the first ridge of his knot starting to form. “That's my good boy, you're ready for me, hm? You can knot my mouth another time, baby. Wish we could draw this out but we're kind of under a crunch here and I can't wait any longer.”

 

Adam nodded dumbly as he watched the older Alpha slide to his knees and tug his underwear down to pool with his jeans. The endearments, the thought of knotting any part of Joel – it was thrilling and he was sure the butterflies in his stomach had caught on fire. He was torn between watching every moment of Joel's delighted inspection of his dick and closing his eyes to lose himself in the fantasy of fitting his hard bulge right behind the older Alpha's perfect teeth, held snug by a wide jaw as he fucked lightly down his throat and poured seed straight into his belly.

 

Joel slurped loudly at the head of his cock as he tried to lap up all the pre-cum that had seeped from the slit. Dark lashes fanned down and Adam chomped down on his lip at the innocent sight. Joel looked even more pale in the bronze light from the tinted bulbs that had put in the bathroom to match the golden theme of the party. He'd worn a v-neck tonight and there was so much markable skin available to him. The porn-level words he'd said earlier were still sticking tight to Adam's ribs and his breath punched out of him when the Alpha's talented mouth started to suck him down with tight little bobs of his head that got every inch nice and glossy from the agile curl of his tongue. It was fast but he felt every drag of those lips, every flick, and all the gentle suction that waited for his cock as it began to sink deeper. This was not Joel's first time and a strange surge of jealousy burned in the young Alpha's chest. Warm fingers cupped his balls and rolled them with all the skill of someone who knew what they wanted.

 

Adam bucked up and got a punishing slap on the bare hip. A moan punched out of him as he was pinned tight to the wall, his nails scratching hard at the paint until he was hissed at to stop. Joel's slick lips went all the way down to the crest of his knot and Adam tossed his head back, a new spill of noises coming from him as the wet, tight suction seemed to take out all of his higher brain function.

 

Joel popped off the young Alpha's heavy cock, scratching his nails through the dense curls above it. He watched Adam's lustful flesh pulse and a fresh drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip. “You're getting too loud, baby boy. Shut up or I'll stop.”

 

Adam ran his fingers through dark hair and urged him to continue but the older Alpha snarled and he withered against the wall in submission. “I-I'll be good.”

 

“I know you will,” Joel purred as his fingers pet down over the man's knot. “Now let me make you feel good so we can get back out there. You'll smell so good with me all over you.”

 

Adam whimpered his agreement and shuddered as Joel swallowed his cock whole and gripped his knot in a slick fist. It was deep and messy and the best thing he'd ever had. He was dragged to the edge of orgasm with barely any effort on his part and when he was right _there_ the older man swallowed and his throat squeezed the head just right. “Joel, fuck, I'm gonna' spill, man.”

 

Joel looked up at him, mouth stretched obscenely wide while his lips brushed the young Alpha's knot. It was too much. Adam cupped the back of his friend's neck and came with a hot rush all through his groin. It was like every muscle he had unraveled and his eyes rolled back as the rest of pure pleasure hit him head on. Everything was so wet and Joel kept sucking like a pro all through it, tongue curling around the head and encouraging every bitter spurt to go right down his throat. The older Alpha's big hands curled along the back of his furred thighs and swallowed it all down with a whorish moan, lightly bobbing his head to milk it all out.

 

And when he pulled back it was the best thing Adam had ever seen. Joel looked fucked – hair all messy and lips swollen, glossy with seed and spit, and a hard lump showed in his jeans. Adam thought his climax had been consuming but the sudden surge of Alpha instinct practically drowned his senses. A growl rumbled out of him as he grabbed he man by the arm and yanked him to his feet. He backed him up against the sink and slotted up against his soft, long body and rutted his hips up against him. Even half hard it felt amazing just to streak his wet dick over swatches of stomach and across his clothing. Adam started to bite hard at his friend's milky throat and snarled as it colored under his canines, hands clawing at his generous hips and ass until he worked open his fly.

 

“Mm, that's it, baby,” Joel moaned breathlessly, head falling back to give the younger man all the room he could want. His underwear was rucked down and then he could feel Adam's cock against his own, both still wet. Adam's thigh fit between his own and with both their jeans opened there was a lot of plush skin to grind against. He loved the give and heft of the younger Alpha, he didn't give a fuck if he _was_ humping his leg like a pup. He clawed into russet hair and encouraged the boy's eager mouth to chew at his fattest scent gland to help get him to his own release. “I knew you had a fat knot down there. I've been thinking about it so much. How good it would feel cracking him open.”

 

Adam whined and nosed at the man's cheek, hips still moving to give the other something to hump against. Joel smelled amazing and he wanted to knot him, he wanted everything he was saying, but he was so conflicted. Two Alphas like this – it was weird, it wasn't normal. There were a dozen single Omegas at the party that he could probably convince to come home with him, or at least give him their number, but here he was with his coworker huffing his scent. He didn't want anyone else here. He wanted to smell Joel's cum, to keep lapping the taste of beer out from behind his teeth, and he needed to touch every inch of him.

 

No Omega had ever brought this primal side out of him. Maybe it was because it was another Alpha or maybe it was Joel – he didn't really care either way.

 

All he knew was that this sexy, strong Alpha was moaning in his ear to make him come and he wanted to offer him everything.

 

o0o

 

They took a cab home together. Adam kept himself pressed up tight against Joel while the older Alpha zoned in and out from too much alcohol. He was cooed to by his young friend and it made him smile dreamily at the back of the cabbie's seat. It was so late it was almost early and the city was at its quietest. The memory of the bathroom was warm and tucked into the back of their minds. The faint tingle of their orgasms had stayed with them for the better part of an hour and the marks on their necks had given them away to their friends.

 

They had a lot to explain at the office come Monday but they didn't care. All they could think of was how nicely their hands fit together and how hungover they would be tomorrow.

 

The cab stopped in front of Joel's apartment building and he paid the driver with a few extra bills, “For the pup here. Take him home.”

 

Adam frowned and refused to let go of the man's hand. “I know this is kind of sudden, but...can I stay?”

 

Joel's eyes found his own and thought they were glassier than normal they were damn intense. An uncomfortable burst of nerves went through Adam's gut. He was a fairly new Alpha among the office, just recently thrust into the spotlight and amongst the main crowd, and he'd only been presented for four years. There was so little he knew and there was a bottomless pit of things he had yet to learn. Dynamics, pheromones, traditions...some of it went over his head. The stigmas and prejudices had never sunk in growing up with open minded parents and never personally caring about his knot or anyone's lack-there-of. Now, all drunk and exhausted, he could admit he was scared shitless of doing anything to fuck this up.

 

Would having sex ruin them, ruin what they have?

 

Adam's rushing thoughts cut off when a kiss was pressed lightly to his lips.

 

“Next time,” Joel promised, smoothing a few stray strands of Adam's beard before he opened up the door and left him alone in the cab.

 


End file.
